BLOODY SUNSERT
by glittergothgurl666
Summary: A girl like 13 14 years old. lives, in a house with her mom and gone dad, but, then, one day, she fights back against her mom, and, KILLS HER! **** (cant say which character yet lol) .and the other creppy pastas find her and let her join! FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS. MORE AT Bloody SUNSET E-BOOK on /s/13254430/1/BLOODY-SUNSERT !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Pain

i wake up and look at the clock ugh time for school I'm gonna be late I run too the mirror where I brush my long black hair out of my face with a bright blue streak on the left and right bottom side ive had it ever since i can remember. (AN: She was born with it xD) my hair won't stay there for long anyways it will go into my face like always ugh. I look and my one orb red one eye blue although I keep my red eye hidden so people don't make fun of me any more than they already do . Oh did I mention my name is Kira yeah I know it's japanese for killah becuz my mom hates me but at least I know japanese English and korean, I put on my hoodie and jeans which is all black so nobody messes with me but it won't help oh well the hoodie has red parts on the hood that looks like one of my favorite anime characters haha yeah I can watch anime without the dub or sub because I know all of Japanese... My black jeans are ripped I don't want to tell you why oh well anyways it's because i fell in the woods one time and made a huge hole and my parents don't care about me to get me a new one so I wear this every day and hand wash it because the laundry room is locked and Im too short. My mom hates me and drinks all the time and I never see my dad."I hope nothing happens

today" i whimper to myself trying to hide the cuts and bruises on my body and wave goodbye to my dog oh did I tell you my mom killed him and he's now a ghost who talks to me and has a big scary smile but for some reason i like it

i walk into school and i see everyone looking at me so she puts her head down and pull her hoody over her head a boy raises his eyebrows at her but she didnt see so he elbowed her in the back and she fell onto a prep (bleh preps)"ew watch where youre going dont touch me brat"**POV EVERYONE: haha lo**ok at that girl what a loserThats brittany haha shes so dumb why would that girl bump into her She's the lead cheerleader and dating the hottest guy in school Brett (AN: she has a crush on him too ew idk why)"h-h-h-ey Brett""ew go away weirdo you don't talk to me" KIRAS POV i stand up and i shoot her a dirty look and i sarcastically say sorry and i walk away i think the bullies stop following her but she still feels like shes being followed idk why tho

First period comes and my friend is there my only friend but she doesn't talk to me outside of school so I am stuck with my mom all day when she is not passed out I see my friend but theres another seat but someone jumps in it oh no it's a bully. I walk up to him "hey thats my seat""no it's not there's no assigned seats and grace is hot" (dats her friend btw) "um ok but sit by your friends""no *slaps her ) I get so angry I slap him too but my claws come out oh no, did I tell you guys I have claws sometimes and fangs and wings but they're invisible and I can't fly much plus they just came out one day idk why its weird "oh no I'm so sorry" his cheek is dripping red red blood oh no I'm flashing back **MOM POV:** Ew Kira is so disgusting I wish I never had her HEY KIRA I shout and she runs over with her dog shaking she is very scardd of me, good she should be put in her place "hey Kira guess what" I pull my knife out and stab her dog NO she screams MY ONLY FRIEND haha that's what you get you loser child now go awa**y KIRA POV: I s**nap back when grace shakes me grimacing the teacher is hauling me away and saying "no you can't do that""BUT HE STARTED IT!""but he is bleeding so you started it beside he is important on our football team he can't get in trouble and cost the game" oh well i have to see the principal now

================================================================================================================================================================ 666 ================================================================================================================================================================

\:AN:/ i hope you enjoyed my first story please vote this and go in the comments and tell me what you think xD ill give you a cookie if your nice ;3 more chapters coming btw so follow to stay updated


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: dark confusion

"miss mirasaki"principal washington says I put my hood on and i looks down in my chair."what happened" he siad i rolled my eyes and scoffed it was an accident he slapped me on my face look i have a mark to prove it "well he has a mark to prove you slashed his face witih you fingernails. i wanted to tell him that my claws came out but he doesnt know about them no one does and no on needs too. were going to have to call Youre mom WhAT ?! NO PLEASE i scream i'm sorry but its the rules i dont make them and if i dont you could be arrested for starting a fight i start to cry as principal wahsington calls her and i could here her on the phone yelling even from across the room this isnt good i thought there no way im going home today.

i stayed out side the school when school ended and i smoked a cigaret . grace (dats her frend btw xD) walked up to her and said hey when are yougoing home im not i said she said why do you not have a ride haha me neither ill walk home with you its a good thing were neighbors" then she took my arm and walked off and i dropped my lighter. thanks for walking me home i said and she said no problem and went home now im getting scared what is my mom gonna do to me oh well its not like i have anywhere else to go or anything else to do i walked inside and closed the door quietly so she wouldnt heere me i tip tode to my room but my mom was standing by the door drinking from a green bottle oh no shes drunk again i thought what is wrong with you Why did you do that to tht kid !" She yelled "he hit me " i sobbed thats too bad youre supposed to take the hits you dont fight back until youre about to do die even so its no like youre worth enough to want to be protected so you should just go die" She slapps kira and kicks her until kira is able to escape to her room she slams the door and locks the door right as her mom hits the door "get back out here you worthless scum" kira takes off her eyepatch and goes into her bathroom to find her razer blade she starts crying except she sees blood driping down her face oh no did mom hit my head that hard and then she looks in the mirror and has a panic attack I saw my red eye was bleeding instead of tears and then my canine teeth turned intofangs again and there were giant wings on her back and she looked at her fingers and my claws were back. i dont know what to do What am I! i roared and started crying again but my red eye kept bleeding harder as i cried harder i opened my door and started running outside i needed to get out of this house and then my mom was standing by the door again "Where do you think youre going " she grabbed the back of my hoody . .Can she not see my wings fangs claws? "look at me mom something weird is happening " the words just fell out o f my mouth i couldnt help it. i need to tell you something. she said kind of quietly. why was she acting so weird

"13 years ago i walked outside in the rain storm and i heared this baby crying in the bushes so i went to go look and i saw you" w-what!"You found me? I thought i was your daughter" i sobbed and blood tears ran down my chin 'i'm sorry but its true youre not my daughter. have you ever noticed how different you are from everyone thats becasue you are youre not actually even a human" WHAT! w"Hy am i only hearing this now! mom i hate you What am I?!" im sorry Kira but i wasnt allowed to tell you what you are until you saw your true form it was a promise from the vampire demon/werewolf hybrids they told me to promise not to tell you about you or they would kill me" omg mom i hate you so much your so selfish its because you always drunk! i put my hands over my eyes and i sprinted outside and cried into them. i ran into the woods i hope i get lost i never want to see her again or I will kill her.

AN: Thank you for the positive reviews! i really appreciate them i hope you enjoy the next chapters theres gonna be some crazy stuff so stay tuned! xD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: it all changed.

A/n : I dont have a set schedule so im gonna try to update eeveryday but if i dont dont worry ill update when i can so dont expect a new chapter every day thanks :)

I run away crying "omg no how can she do this to me? I holler to the night sky ugh my mom is somean to me she hurts me all the time and now she lied to me?! WHAT AM I" I sob as more bloody tears run down my face! Suddenly I saw my dog smile dog(dats his name cuz when she found him he was smiling at her:)) walking toward me! "Smile dog? I've never seen yuo outside my house what's wrong" she sees him open his mout like he's going to talk and suddenly.. BOOM! POW CRASH she looks around "who in the heck are you?! She roars to the trees and she sees like about 8 eyes come from the trees WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME I cry oh no! Not more blood aaah. They laugh because I think they think that they hit me haha but no I dot know what they threw at me but my thick demon skin saved me "WAAAAAAAH" sbe hopes to scare them away and she glares at them and somehow it works from so far away? They run and I keep walking with smiley dofg

A few days past. i am running around and suddenly she sees pairs of eyes oh no what happen?bbit is now day right now and suddenly a dark person steps out. I look at this girl with our beloved smiley fog... "Hmm Benny how do we get smiler back?" Um I dont know Sally haha, oh my gosh he is sooO stupid theze pastas are so lucky to have me and beary... I step out of the trees and face this bloody faced girl...=================666=============="HEY GURL GIVE US OUR DOG!" I hear a littler than me girl yellUMM NO IM OLDER AND HES MY DOG MY MOM JUSG KILLED HIM UGH I croak bsck. WELL THATS STUPID IS YOUR MOM EVIL LIKE MIJE" She sobs bsck "YESHHH SHE LIED ABOUTM Y WHOLE LIFE I HATE HER SO MUCH AND MY FRIEND GAVE ME A CIG AND NOW I CANT THINK STRIAGHT" I whine bsck "BUT NOT LIKE LESBIAN HAHA THATS REALLY WEIRD"

"wyh do you want my dog" i found him 10 years aho"he was mine actually Sally sais thats why you found him we let him go and one day he never came back so we tracked smile down and we found you but youre different from the other humans why" oh Thats because im a demon werewolf vampire i have fangz and claws andw ing that come out when im mad i scratched a boys face at schoolwell were weird too so you can join us were the creepypastas but if you do join us you have to kill someone first

ok sure ill kill my mom them she shouldnt have lied to me its her faltyou shouldnt have messed with me

ben pens her down and i scream aaaa who are you GET oFF ME" ] "thats close to my line you shouldnt haved done that you better change it" noway"Youre really pretty "ben blushes and gives her eye contact 'your red eye is like mine" "thanks lol but don't scare me my blue eye will give u a scary time"get off of her" kira heres someone say in the back a voice unfamiliar to her who is that he sounds hot kinda like ben i saw him his black raven hair like mine and his bloody smile there was this super tall skinny pale white guy following him wi

Lol hes not very cute but he seems cool I could like him but then suddenly i could here this voice in my head it wasnt mine but it sounded like jeffs'back off away from her ben' it said but i heared it but jeff didnt move his lips so that was weirdand then my eye started hurting so i put the eyepatch over it (it hurts her if she leave it open to much lol)whats wrong sally asked oh its nothing i replied ok if you say so anyways go kill your mom and come back to usok i said and i walked off oh yeah first smile come with me Woof he barked and then i walked off back home for a second first i went to the back shed and i saw a bunch of weapons a chainsaw a katana a knife a axeShe grabs the katana oh wait

whats that Theres a button on the handle The sword started glowing Yes this is perfect she said and she walks inside her house

Ohhh mothe rr where are you she calls out all creepy She sees her lkaying on the couch there you are mother She's so drunk she only sees light Is that u Zeus oh I mean Jesus" she mumble No mother its me .your NOT daughter KIEA This is what you get when you lie to me for my entire life plus you hit me a lot and you were drunk she a dark shadow that looms over her mom hollding the glowing katana im sorry haha just kidding no im not. she brings the katana quickly down over her mothers head

A/n : sorry if this was a long chapter there wad a lot that happened so don't hate Dx i hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters i luv u all 333


End file.
